


Binding Vortex

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armatus Smut, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Shifting further back on the bed, they laid down, giving a moment to soak in the feeling of just being. Armatization, the epitome of the Shepherd’s agreement and bond with their seraphim, a force powerful enough to combat dragons. And yet, when at ease, not on a battlefield, a Shepherd could come to fathom what being a Seraph felt like.





	Binding Vortex

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about a long time coming smut piece. (To be fair I've rewritten this like 3 different times because sheesh who would have guessed writing Armatus smut would give me a challenge?)
> 
> But I digress. I'm finally able to contribute some Armatus smut to this fandom (I feel like I'm more proud of that than I should be), so enjoy and comments on this one would seriously be loved.
> 
> (Also shoutout to the awesome [soymilkheaven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/works) for beta reading for me again and helping make this even better.)

****

Clear night skies in Ladylake had become a favorite sight of Mikleo’s. He’d already lost count of how many nights he spent commanding his element underneath their gaze while Sorey slept. Tonight, he’d set out with the intent of adding another of those night, but as he aimlessly wandered the streets, he lacked the desire to do anything productive.

Winding down a side road, he came to a back area of Ladylake where he could stare across calm water. His gaze fell on the reflecting stars, brilliant as ever, yet dull in comparison to a night in Elysia. Ladylake had been a sight neither boy could have imagined, yet Mikleo found himself missing their village, and wondering if Sorey did too.

A sigh ghosted over Mikleo’s lips as he stared at the calm water. He let one arm lazily droop over the railing, fingers twirling to coax water upwards into a spiraling stream. Raising his free hand, the Seraph brushed the bangs that had fallen in front of his eyes aside, only for them to fall right back.

Water splashed when he lost his grip; he hadn't adjusted to feeling this much Malevolence constantly. Atop that, he still held some lingering frustrations towards the Shepherd. Picking up more water to swirl around, he tried to keep his mind at ease, only to once again lose his grip.

He sighed, letting the memories float back. Going after the armatus was all for the sake of helping Sorey, but Mikleo had no clue how exhilarating it'd be. He had been the one channeling artes and aiming, but Sorey was the one executing them. They had been in perfect sync, never needing a word throughout the entire fight. Sorey knowing what Mikleo needed, and Mikleo knowing what Sorey needed. The assumption had been a result of growing up together. But Mikleo questioned if more sat behind the curtain.

A light ringing filled his ears, and he turned over his shoulder for only a moment.

"Hey, why are you out here all alone?" A voice rang.

"I could say the same to you." He spun around, arms hanging.

"I, uh, well just needed some air." Sorey rubbed the back of his next as he looked away. Mikleo sighed. Sorey had that sheepish expression. The one Mikleo knew all too well. But he waited.

"I was just thinking we should armatize again." His eyes hit the Seraph for a brief moment before shooting across the lake.

"Is that a wise use of the Shepherd's powers?" Mikleo chided, stepping aside as Sorey came to lean over the railing.

"Well I could use more practice shooting. And seraphic artes still feel weird." Mikleo chuckled, earning an almost pout from Sorey. He motioned for Sorey to follow him, and lead him through the winding streets towards the Vivia Aqueducts. Having spent numerous nights here practicing his artes while Sorey slept, Mikleo felt at ease. So much so that he effortlessly plucked a stream of water into the air and spun it around Sorey.

With illuminated eyes following that stream as it went back to the flowing water, he failed to see that Mikleo had conjured a bubble. Sorey spun around to face Mikleo only to smack his face into it. Lowly grumbling followed the initial screech as Sorey shook water from his hair. His glare found a neutral, concentrating Seraph. A soft blue glow reflected in silver hair, and Sorey couldn’t help staring. Until he was caught by a violet gaze.

“Ready when you are.” He spoke softly as he took a mindless step towards Sorey.

“Oh uh, Luzrov Rulay.” They froze as the rush overwhelmed them. Sorey felt cold, yet comfortable. Mikleo had always been cold to him, and Sorey had never minded. Both kept their eyes shut, adjusting to the immense mana swelling and roaring like torrents around them. The sheer power alone kept them motionless; shared sensations holding them even longer.

During combat they couldn't focus on the little things, but now, in their solitude they sat silently. Emotions and thoughts swimming back and forth for what could have been hours for all they knew. Though one --or had it been both?-- unshielded their eyes. Water still glowing faintly, Sorey raised a hand, trying to feel out the mana Mikleo had placed there.

Light ripples came after Sorey felt Mikleo shift, as if his hand had come over Sorey’s. Slowly water danced and swayed as it rose into the air. Fluid and smooth at first, then ripples tore the currents apart, everything falling like rain. Heat ran through them.

"Sorey, calm down. Pay attention to what I do." Mikleo spoke inwardly. With a breath, Sorey stepped back, giving Mikleo control. This time, a hand rose to chest height before an orb of water emerged from the waterways. With slow movements, Mikleo brought the hand forward, twirling the palm around. As he did, the water orb extended into another flowing stream. He then let it fall, only for a flash of light to blind them, and then ice hit their palm.

"That's was so cool! But man, it's so effortless for you." Sorey mused aloud. Twirling the ice between his fingers.   
  
"I have years of practice. You’ll learn, just keep watching." As he finished, they were walking into the water. Or Sorey had expected such, instead they were standing atop the water; their heels causing a ripple with every step. Centered, they stopped, and water began to swirl around them.

Sorey held his excitement, not wanting to distract Mikleo. Water danced around them in loose motions. Oddly, Sorey thought about candle flames, yet this had a different grace to it. One that Sorey thought matched Mikleo’s appearance. All the water fell suddenly. Heart beats against ribs distracted Sorey for an instant, and thus drawing Mikleo’s attention. Sorey felt a warmth and a thought crossed his mind.

Without any warning, they split. Sorey flailed around in a cartoon fashion. With a practiced ease, Mikleo landed on his feet, only to have one of Sorey’s legs sweep under him, landing him on top of Sorey. His palms stung from catching himself.

"W-what the hell was that?!" Mikleo stammered, face painted red once he realized their position. In his attempt to scoot back, his leg rubbed against a particular part of Sorey. He swore he could die right then and there, but Sorey didn’t react in the slightest. Not outwardly anyway.

"Sorry. I just got caught in the moment." Sorey rubbed the back of his neck as he gave a sheepish smile.

"That's doesn't explain _that_ thought." Mikleo sat back on his knees after putting considerable distance between them.

"Crap, you actually saw that?" Now Sorey’s face went red.

“I don’t know what it’s like when you armatize with Lailah, but I can read you like a book." Mikleo turned away, unable to look at the Shepherd without blushing more.

"S-sorry... let's go back to the inn." Sorey spoke fast, standing before he'd even finished. He held a hand toward Mikleo, who instead vanished.

 _"Don't be thinking weird things again."_ He warned from within Sorey, who laughed nervously before walking.

  
_________________________

  
Sorey groaned as he smacked into the ground. Bringing his sword above him, he deflected the wolf’s claws. Knocking it back, he sprang upwards. Finding five wolves around him, he sought out Mikleo. With a grin, he kept his sword up and dashed around each attack. Just as he quelled a wolf with his upward Tiger Blade strike, he became energetic. Enough so to dash a couple times before leaping into Searing Gale.

With the area around him clear, Sorey turned towards his companions. Rose had her hands full with more wolves, while Mikleo desperately spun his staff to keep three bats at bay. He jumped back, gaining good distance, but just as he started a chant, one bat screeched. And then another followed instantly by the third.

“Augh, what should I do?” He cried as he went limp. Sorey stopped abruptly.

"Luzrov Rulay!" Immediately, he drew back an arrow and launched the moment Mikleo had them aimed. They back stepped in anticipation of enemies coming at them.

“You alright?” Sorey almost shouted as he shot an arrow upward, and sat back to watch the Arrow Squall rain down.

“I’m fine. I underestimated them.” Sorey relaxed before focusing on making sure each arrow hit its mark. Especially when he prepared to launch Trinity Arrow at the one bat in particular that had stunned Mikleo. Following that wave, more hellions appeared out of nowhere.

“Cover me Rose!” Sorey shouted before side stepping and backstepping before pulling his arms closer to his chest, angling their bow along their side.

“Drag you down.” Those simple words triggered a build up of mana. He kept his eyes trained on one bat among the group of four surrounding Rose. Patience growing thin, he almost opted to jump back to shooting, but before he could finish the thought, his arms swung out to summon a vortex that pulled every hellion into a tight group.

“The vortex swallows you! Aqua Limit!” Sorey hadn’t hesitated in executing their strongest move. Mikleo almost groaned.

_“Was that really necessary?”_

_“It made me feel better.”_ Sorey laughed before they split, and he held an arm out. With a sigh and small chuckle, Mikleo bumped their wrists before both turned to check on Rose and Lailah.

"That was a tough one. We should probably rest." Lailah advised. Rose was exhausted as well, and wanted to run off to the sauna. Edna and Dezel only wanted to relax in solitude.

"Yeah, let's relax till tomorrow." Sorey said, knowing everyone waited on his verdict. With that, everyone went on their way the moment they crossed into Pendrago. Save for Mikleo. His head tilted down, he briefly looked towards Sorey, who smiled before motioning for the Mikleo to follow him.

Mikleo silently followed, although questions brewed as Sorey lead them outside the city. He lowered himself against a tree a few yards from town. The Seraph complied with Sorey's patting of the ground next to him. With every passing minute, Mikleo inched closer to Sorey, until their shoulders nearly brushed. Sorey released a huff of held breath as his head fell back against the tree.

"I've been thinking. Ever since we armatized in Ladylake that day." Sorey started, glancing down. Mikleo shifted, sitting straighter as his fiddled with blades of grass. There had been quite a number of instances of them armatizing in Ladylake, which one--

"Oh?" He opted for a short response as he covered his face with a hand. How silly he’d been. That was the only one that stood out.

"I thought that had been me getting caught up, but surely you've noticed..." He trailed off, refusing to look at Mikleo directly. How could he avoid noticing how often that thought crept up even during combat? Mikleo had chosen to think nothing of it; figuring it merely helped Sorey relax. Or something like that.

"With everything going on, I haven’t really been able to think about it." Sorey continued after moments of silence stretched. As his mouth began to open, ready to brush everything aside, Mikleo interjected.

"Are you saying?" He meant to keep a confident tone, but his voice trembled. He wanted to believe he’d misread Sorey. That this wasn’t going where his imagination wanted it to go. But with Sorey gazing at him with those soft eyes, those lips pulling into a light smile, and the faintest red in his cheeks, Mikleo could only come to one conclusion.

For Mikleo to be so blunt had been unexpected, yet expected.

Never one for worrying about details, Sorey hadn’t planned on how to voice his thoughts. Finally meeting Mikleo’s gaze, he realized he didn’t need to. That his mistake had been thinking he needed to vocalize everything.

"Can I?" His heart fluttered like an Elysialark’s. Every roaring thought halted when Mikleo shifted. Their shoulders brushed, and then Mikleo turned his head away.

"If you really want to." Deep breaths. He wouldn’t get his hopes up. Sorey wouldn’t follow through this. Then his heart beat in his throat, adrenaline and shock flooding his system. A hand held his chin. Slowly, carefully, he came to face scintillating eyes. A sharp exhale took every breath from his lungs.

Seconds passed like hours. Sorey froze from seeing violet mixed with moonlight. His muscles twitched, begging to move, and yet he sat still. Hyper aware of the coolness of Mikleo’s skin, how pale his lips were -he dared to let his thumb brush them, finding them softer than they appeared— and a faint red coloring his cheeks. A shiver ran up and down his spine when a hand suddenly rested against his chest.

Arguing with his still frozen muscles, Sorey began to slowly lean in, so slow that Mikleo’s patience had grown thin. Meeting in the middle, both went still. Sorey swallowed before hesitantly pushing further.

Mikleo’s entire body had frozen, yet he managed to match each of Sorey’s pushes. Only when a hand crawled up his back, holding him between the shoulder blades, did he realize he’d ended up in Sorey’s lap. For a brief moment, Mikleo separated them, resting his forehead against Sorey’s while their breaths mingled. Seeing Sorey with eyes closed and barely parted lips, demolished any self control he may have had. There was no hesitation this time, moving against each other in a sloppy, but matching rhythm.

Only a hair away from daring to poke his tongue out, Sorey pulled back, fearful of overstepping. Although resisting the urges after seeing Mikleo’s flushed face, and feeling his short breaths against his skin proved a tougher challenge than anything that came from being the Shepherd.

Sliding his hands off Sorey’s neck (when had they gotten there?), Mikleo let himself fall backwards, out of Sorey’s lap and onto grass. Realizing too late that he couldn’t hold his balance, Mikleo accepted that he would fall onto his back. The thump had Sorey lunging forward. His hands shot out, as if he could still catch Mikleo, but then Mikleo laughed. Keeping his eyes to the stars, he rested an arm over his forehead.

Light disgruntled groans floated from Sorey, causing Mikleo to chuckle more before leaning up on his elbows. Instantly a smile spread. Even with his features twisted in confusion, brows pulled together, arms crossed, and eyes focused down and to the side, Mikleo couldn’t help thinking he was the most adorable sight he’d ever seen.

Sorey had been deeply inspecting a patch of grass when the sound of rustling fabric drew his attention upwards., He let out a small huff from his nostrils when he heard Mikleo chuckle. He’d put everything on the line daring to kiss Mikleo, and here he sat laughing.

“Sorey?”

“Hm?”

“You should have done that ages ago.”

  
_________________________

With the resounding click of the inn room door behind them, Mikleo fell straight onto the bed, arms throbbing from using his staff that much. Where had seven hellions come from just outside Marlind’s entrance? His eyes stayed closed even as the bed shifted. Lips tugged upwards when hands slid into his, and then he let his eyes flutter open. Sorey’s illuminated face came into view for a moment before he’d leaned down to barely kiss Mikleo’s lips. Sorey rested their foreheads together, lightly brushing their noses together. Despite having little energy, Mikleo found it in him to lean up to kiss Sorey, only a bit rougher now. A low hum vibrated against Mikleo’s lips before Sorey pulled back.

Mikleo had expect that usual innocent sparkle Sorey almost always had after being kissed. Instead, he met with a dark swirl of what he could only imagine was lust. Although he’d never seen that from Sorey.

Sorey hesitated for a moment before leaning back down, his tongue almost instantly pushing past Mikleo’s lips. Shivers ran through Mikleo as Sorey’s tongue swirled around his. Sorey slid one hand out of Mikleo’s to clutch at his shoulder. Mikleo’s free hand found it’s way to caressing Sorey’s side.

“Mikleo… I—I don’t know if I can hold back.” His head tilted in a way that dropped his bangs in front of his eyes. Mikleo smirked as he curled the leg that rested between Sorey’s.

“You don’t need to.” He spoke softly, warmly. Disbelief swarmed Sorey as he met Mikleo’s gaze. With stuttering breaths, Mikleo fought to keep their eye contact as he spoke.

“Sorey… c-can you just…” Heat roared through his cheeks as he realized what he had nearly done. A light hum vibrated from Sorey. Mikleo would never get the words out with those brilliant greens in his view, thus his head fell sideways.

“Kiss me again?” Sorey grinned before moving a hand to Mikleo’s cheek and bringing their lips together. Soft and light this time. Their usually slow rhythm became hurried and rough, with Sorey pushing Mikleo further and further into the mattress. Low moans mixed when lips parted in tandem and tongues met.

Sorey’s hand that rested on Mikleo’s cheek slid down his neck and arm to catch his wrist, and then within seconds, Sorey had his other, pinning both of them above Mikleo’s head with one hand. He pulled back to check Mikleo’s expression. A light moan accompanied squirming. Sorey ran his hand through Mikleo’s hair, pushing his bangs back to reveal his circlet. For a moment he thought about removing it, but the thought of seeing it against flushed skin left his skin tingling.

Leaning into Sorey’s touch, Mikleo felt his body wanting, needing more of Sorey. He almost rolled his hips upward, but worried that’d be moving too fast. Sorey suddenly leaned in, kissing his circlet —not what Mikleo had expected— before gently tugging at the zipper of Mikleo’s top. All Mikleo needed to do was nod, and fabric slid back as Sorey’s hand traveled his bare chest. Ragged breaths came and went from him at the spread of warmth that followed that hand.

Hearts beat in unison, both wanting to move faster, yet conscious of the other. As Sorey’s hand slowly slid towards his abdomen, Mikleo had an idea. One he shuddered to voice, but he swallowed his doubts somehow. He wanted just a bit more though, and thus let his hips roll into Sorey’s. A large gasp paused Mikleo, and then Sorey whimpered as he pushed his hips.

“S-Sorey!” Mikleo’s head lulled back, revealing an expanse of fair skin that almost seemed opalescent beneath flickering candle light. Seeing Mikleo’s exposed neck did nothing to help Sorey gain self control. He resisted a whole second before his lips trailed kisses down a tendon.

With his breathes sharp and intermixed with moans and gasps with each touch of lips against him, Mikleo continued to crave Sorey more. He fought against Sorey’s grip, being freed almost instantly, and slid his arms around Sorey’s neck.

“Call my name?” His words shook, arms clutching Sorey. This would be crossing a line. Sorey wouldn’t subscribe. There’s no way those lips, dancing along his ear—

“Luzrov Rulay.” He’d barely heard the soft murmur, barely felt hot breath before melting into Sorey.

Sorey bit their lip to hold back something pushing on a scream. He almost feared the room had caught fire, but then a hand ran up either side, starting from the hip. They flipped onto their back, Hands gliding over their stomach, their chest, and around their neck. Fingers tangled in golden strands while the other set traveled back down, stopping at the top of their thigh. The moment of hesitation lasted less than a second before bringing both legs up —Mikleo carefully planting their heels— and letting their hand move to cup themselves.

With the slightest of motions, moans sprang between pants. Sorey continued biting their lip as they picked up speed, yet it hardly stifled their moans. Legs spread while their other hand tugged at their collar.

Working off the intricate garment gave a challenge, but one they overcame quickly. Sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand went back to their groin while two digits slid into their mouth. Eagerness threw them into a fast pace of running their hand along their already hardened length. Moaning around their fingers, Mikleo coaxed them into a slower pace, convincing Sorey dragging this out would feel better. Sorey lapped at their fingers in a tight concentration, hoping not to distract Mikleo.

Shifting further back on the bed, they laid down, giving a moment to soak in the feeling of just being. Armatization, the epitome of the Shepherd’s agreement and bond with their seraphim, a force powerful enough to combat dragons. And yet, when at ease, not on a battlefield, a Shepherd could come to fathom what being a Seraph felt like.

Beyond that, Sorey could feel everything Mikleo tried to hide. Every doubt he’d had about Mikleo’s feelings towards him were laughable now, and with that thought a chuckle rose from their chest.

Sorey brought the hand that had fallen into their hair to their mouth and kissed the knuckles. Heat flooded their face before a hand came to cover it. A breathy laugh shook them as arms wrapped around their chest. With a few moments of blissful silence gone, the heat between their legs came back to the forefront.

Sitting on their knees, a hand trailed from their collar down to their groin, but instead of returning to encircle their penis, Sorey went to fondle their balls. Mikleo had been the one to moan and lose their balance, while Sorey caught themselves with a free hand. After a couple light squeezes that drove both of them crazy, they sat back up.

A hand flattened against the small of their back, leaving a cold trail as it lowered to curve around their ass. Sorey focused on the hand pumping them, while Mikleo slicked their fingers before prodding.

Eyes opening to stare at the ceiling, they took a deep breath before the first finger slid in. Sorey could only hope these walls were thick. Finding a rhythm between pumping and thrusting turned into a pattern of pump, thrust, pump, thrust. Until they’d gotten a second finger in. Their pumping hand went to hold them steady as all their focus went into twisting and spreading. Sorey would moan at each twist, while Mikleo would pant at the spreads. Only after they’d worked themselves into a purely comfortable state did they add a third finger.

Building up speed and depth with each thrust of those fingers, Sorey slowly went back to pumping them. Reading each others shivers, they set into a pace where each thrust would push them into a pump. Rocking their hips between each movement added extra intensity.

“Sor-”

“—kleo” Moans mixing and stumbling over themselves became less restrained with the growing heat in their gut. Tears brimmed as they felt the tight coiling, both knowing they were close yet neither ready for everything to end. Sorey ceased pumping, much to Mikleo’s whimpering dismay, to place a thumb over the slit. This left Mikleo to thrusting alone, but every moan Sorey let out added to the worth.

“S-sorey I can’t…” Their voices mixed, resounding off the walls. Sorey slid their thumb away, pulling their cock against them so that each spurt would land on them. Breathless, lungs screaming for air, they split as they fell backwards.

Mikleo crawled against Sorey, head on his chest while he pressed his body tightly against Sorey’s. Weakly, Sorey looped an arm around Mikleo to hold him closer, if that were even possible.

The room spun for both of them, too weak to look at each other. Sorey shivered at cold against his stomach. Behind the small rushes of water, he felt Mikleo’s fingertips gliding over his skin, clearing the white trails.

Sorey lasted long enough for half of a good night after Mikleo finished cleaning them.

Mikleo only seconds behind him.

  
Warm sunlight dancing over Sorey’s skin lead to him stirring, though quickly realizing the weight on his chest. He stilled himself too late, Mikleo was not only stirring but lifting himself up. He rubbed one eye while peaking at Sorey from the half-lidded other. He yawned before he could get a ‘good morning’ out.

“Sleep well?” Sorey asked as he moved to sit up.

“Better than I have in weeks.” He ended with a soft, sleepy smile. Arms fell around his waist as Sorey leaned in for a kiss. Mikleo smirked into it as he let one hand play with the hairs at the nape of Sorey’s neck. They pulled back just as loud banging hit their door.

“C’mon lovebirds. We’re all waiting on you.” Edna’s voice boomed through the wood. Sorey smirked before giving Mikleo one last chaste kiss and searching for where their clothes had ended up.

Stepping into the hallway, Edna hesitated none in tossing a comment about how she didn’t like this inns thin walls. Sorey and Mikleo went red in an instant, unable to hide it from the rest of their group. Mikleo almost retreated inside Sorey, but knowing that would only make things worse, instead clung to his arm ready to die of embarrassment. Neither would breath a sigh of relief until they were outside the city, and battling hellions again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short (or at least it feels short to me, I'd anticipated my eventual armatus smut being a long one), but hopefully you enjoyed, and once again I'll say that any comments would really be loved (this applies to comments that are just keyboard smashes if that means anything to anyone).


End file.
